superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indomitable Will
The ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Not to be confused with Enhanced Willpower. Also Called * Advanced Will/Willpower * Determination * Enhanced/Unbreakable Will/Willpower * Indomitable Spirit * Iron Will * Sheer Will/Willpower * Strong Mind * Strong Will/Willpower * Subjugation Defiance * Tenacity * The Sheer Force Of Will * The Spirit/Will To Never Give Up * The Will of Fire (Naruto) * Supernatural Will/Willpower * Unyielding Will/Willpower Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Exceed ones own limitations through perseverance. *Accelerated Development - Be determined to learn at a fast rate. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Control Negation - because your mind and body are yours, and will stay yours through shear willpower. *Enhanced Survivability - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. **Survival Empowerment *Fearlessness - Be brave and fearless. *High Resistance - Resist many things through sheer force of will. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain. *Power Resistance - Resist the effects any and all powers and abilities of others. **Power Immunity - Be immune to effects of powers. *Psychic Shield - Resist telepathic abilities. **Psychic Immunity - Be completely immune to all psychic and telepathic powers. *Seduction Immunity - Resist to be sexually aroused. *Self-Exorcism - Exorcise demonic/angelic possession through sheer force of will. **Possession Immunity - Be immune to possession. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of will. **Determined Strength - Summon all the determined strength you have. *Undying Loyalty - Be loyal and protective of someone to the very end. *Will Empowerment - Get stronger by sheer willpower. Variations *Ambition Manipulation - Derived energies using sheer willpower alone. *Apprehension Immunity *Control Negation - Resist any kind of subordination through sheer willpower. *Fate Denial - Overcome fate itself through sheer force of willpower. *Inner Power - Awaken to even greater heights by unlocking it with willpower. *Limitation Transcendence - Overcome the traditional weaknesses. **Self Transcendence - Be determined to go beyond one's limits. *Logic Defiance - Overcome and reject logic itself, through sheer force of will. *Molecular Adjustment - Resist Molecular Manipulation. *Subordination Manipulation - Through strength of will one can dominate the wills of others. *Supernatural Survivability - Survive dangerous situations and cheat death in any way. **Impossible State Survival - Be determined to survive the unsurvivable. **Lifeless Continuation - Be responsive even after dying/being killed. *Unconscious Mobility - Be responsive even when one is unconscious through sheer determination. Associations *Absolute Will - User's will is limitless and can push to the point of the manipulation of anything. *Death Negation - Users can potentially defeat Death itself if determined enough. **Death Prevention *Determined Strength *Discomfort Immunity *Emotion Empowerment - certain emotions can enhance a person's willpower, such as love, rage or hope. *Enhanced Willpower *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Freedom - Achieve freedom if determined enough. *Indomitable Emotions *Overexertion Immunity *Raw Power *Strong Heart *Strong Soul *Tranquil State **Tranquil Fear **Tranquil Fury *True Form *True Power - Users can unlock their true power from within, through sheer force of willpower. *Willpower-Based Constructs Limitations * One could get carried away if not careful and have their will and spirit diminished by doubt. * In certain shocking situations, users can have their will and spirit broken. * May cause single-minded to unhealthy obsessions. Known Users See Also: Heroic Willpower and Determinator. * Destroyer (TF2 Freak) * Samyro (TF2 Freak) Gallery Samyro.jpg|Samyro (TF2 Freak) has an indomitable will, meaning he is fearless, he can possibly resist most power effects, etc without giving up easily. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Resistances